


you need to rest

by tuomniia



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuomniia/pseuds/tuomniia
Summary: tumblr @ tuomniia
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Kudos: 5





	you need to rest

Cameron comes up behind Ava quietly, or as quietly as they can. They know she hears them, so they don’t try to sneak up on her. Instead, they simply say nothing and gently slide their arms over her broad shoulders. Resting their chin on one of them, and peeking at the paperwork she is so dutifully trying to complete. 

Ava draws a deep breath and turns her head slightly towards them. Pressing their cheeks together. Cameron enjoys the warmth of it, of her skin on theirs. They think they’re allowed to, now that the pining is finally over and done with. Mostly. They’re imperfect people working through their imperfect problems.

“Do you need something?” She asks, voice lower than it needs to be, so it’s just for Cameron’s ears. 

“Not really.” They hum in response. “Just seeing what you’re up to.” 

Ava glances back down at the stack of papers on her desk. It’s been mounting like this for days. “Reports from the past week. Unfortunately, certain events have kept me from staying on top of them.” 

Cameron nods and peers a little closer. “Those events being Farah and I accidentally pissing off a bunch of Waheela?”  
  
Ava scribbles down another line of whatever information she deemed relevant to the forms section. “Mhm, those would be the ones.” 

“In my defence,” they start slowly, absently tracing a finger over the ridge of Ava’s collar bone, hidden just under the hem of her shirt. “They’re an awful lot like regular wolves. I didn’t know they wouldn’t appreciate being called–”  
  
“Cam, no one appreciates being baby-talked. Especially Waheela. You could have been killed. _Again_.” Ava sighs, tapping her pen on her desk. The stress of Cameron’s faux pas of the past week have clearly been eating at her. 

“Right, well. Lesson learned.” They smirk, pressing their lips softly against her temple. She shifts under them, but says nothing. “And no one died.” 

“Mhm.”

“How much more do you have to do?” They continue, trying to gauge the workload, but Agency paperwork makes station paperwork look like child’s play, and they have no real sense of it yet.

Sighing heavily, shifting again under Cameron’s arms when they kiss her ear. Trying to lighten her mood. “A fair amount, so if you don’t mind allowing me to work-”   
  
Cameron scoffs, cutting her off. “You’ve been working all day, though.”

“It needs to be done.” 

“You need to rest.” They plead softly, trailing gentle kisses along her jaw, down her neck. Coming to a stop there, and resting their chin back against her shoulder. “ _Please_.”

Ava is silent, and Cameron refuses to budge until she relents. They know it won’t take too long, it never does. Not when they start using words like “Please.” The kisses never hurt, either.

They’re rewarded when Ava tentatively places her pen down against the wooden surface. Cameron grins, victorious. 

“I am a vampire, I don’t need to rest as much as you do.” She chides, though there’s no weight to it. She turns in her chair, finally, to look up at them. Light from the window catches in her eyes, and Cameron thinks they can actually feel their heart turning into a loving little puddle of goo in their stomach.

 _Disgusting_. They love it.

They raise one of their hands, still wrapped around her shoulders, and allow the backs of their fingers to trail over her cheek, following the bone there. They think they see her eyelids flutter, just a bit, so they smirk, and kiss her again on her nose. “Yeah, yeah. Save me the human-vampire bullshit and come watch a movie with me. You can work some more afterwards. Deal?” 

Ava heaves a dramatic sigh, rolling her eyes at them. It’s for show, and Cameron knows it. The edges of her mouth quirk up, just a little. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ tuomniia


End file.
